The Children
ficial moniker for Danny's children, who are also Tommy's nibings (niece and nephew). They live in the same house as Tommy and Danny. Role The children sporadically appear in GunVsGun episodes, having appeared in 14 GunVsGun episodes (as of June 2015); however they are a central part of the series as they are a constant concern of Danny, who seeks to get rid of "all illegal activity" by Tommy to ensure their moral well-being. In all their appearances, Is it named is Ana and Edison. Appearance In all GunVsGun videos so far, the children are either a young, pre-adolescent female or a young, apparently pre-school male. Behavior Ana and Edison are largely soft-spoken. In addition, they are characterized by rather blank facial expressions which can revert sporadically to extremely happy or sad. However, in all episodes, they are shown to be quite polite. They ordinarily speak in unison. However, they seem to display more emotion in recent videos (such as Nerf WAR! BOY vs GIRL) where they are seen enjoying NERF wars. They seem to be accustomed to the brutal murders committed by the Gun Bros., with the son literally shrugging at the bloody sight of Danny and Tommy both dead on the floor ("Nerf War: Lucky Charms") and the daughter being inquisitive, but otherwise nonplussed by Tommy's disappearance in "Nerf TANK - Extreme Warfare!". However, they do appear at the very least annoyed by their father's repeated death's, with the daughter angrily musing to Tommy in "Bloodiest Nerf War EVER!" that he killed her "daddy". In "CHRISTMAS Eve BLOODSHED!", the daughter expresses some worry that their Christmas will be ruined by an imminent Christmas showdown with Danny and Tommy, saying that they should "call the insurance company again". The children seem to enjoy the use of illegally-modified Nerf guns, or at the very least are amused by their operation. In fact, at least the son took an interest to initiating a Nerf war with illegally-modded darts, even without their dad's permission. Relationships Danny Ana and Edison do show fondness towards their father, having hugged him when he is revived from death as a demon ("Nerf War - "Demons r Us""). They hardly disobey and often ask their "daddy's" permission for movies and playground visits. In addition, they often greet him and bid him cheerful farewells when he leaves them, or vice-versa showing that the fatherly relationship they share is a cordial one. They willingly participate in Danny's Nerf Gun Fu demonstrations, and even show competency in the skill by causing damage to Danny's gonads. However, the children do seem to have a sense of independence. In "Nerfcation", the son reacted with disdain to Danny when he told them to "have fun at the skizzle" (Danny's unique nomenclature for school), muttering "what the hell" in response. In "Nerf Guns VS Bad Dad", they even express outright disappointment and anger at their father for apparently breaking his honor and promise to Tommy, as well as being angry at Danny for apparently abandoning them because they were "a huge disappointment" to him. This results in them committing outright murder against Danny, firing upon him with the Deploy and Bazooka, showing that they are capable of rebellion just like their uncle Tommy. Additionally, the children are not above lying to their dad, as seen in Nerf WAR! BOY vs GIRL when they keep their Nerf wars a "little secret" from their dad. Tommy At the very least, Ana and Edison. appear to show respect and some reverence for Tommy. They comply with his demands for them to "go to their rooms" in "Bloodiest Nerf War EVER!". This respect leads to their susceptibility to their uncle's manipulation, being given a dangerous, illegally-modified Maverick by Tommy ("NERF Bazooka Deathmatch!") to "learn how to protect themselves". In addition, they voluntarily accept "a cigarette each" in exchange for hauling Tommy's fish tank into the house ("Nerf Battle: Shark Tank"). Perhaps the most profound reflection of their recamadonnatroiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa y" is their willingness to obey his orders to kill and finish off Danny's life, and serve his demands to beg for money to fuel his drug addiction. However, in "CHRISTMAS Eve BLOODSHED!", they appear afraid of their uncle's sporadic, vocally-violent behavior when quizzed upon their desire for pizza. This would appear that their agreement with him on certain matters may be borne out of fear of their lunatic relative. Trivia * The son has appeared on MachineGunDan's 'personal' channel once, in "Bike Patrol - Crime Fighting Force's show and trailer where he uses nunchucks. The daughter is the bad criminal whoarents moved and they already started making plans to move back. She did all of this because she missed her friends.